


Memories

by Blitzye



Category: Boba Fett - Fandom, Reader-Insert - Fandom, Star Wars, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28657473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blitzye/pseuds/Blitzye
Summary: You get along with Boba for a couple of months. Feelings started to emerge. But Boba doesn't want to let himself be vulnerable. He may realize too late that he cares for you.
Relationships: Boba Fett x Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> I appreciate you guys your reading. Practicing my writing as well as my English has been quite an experience around you.

“Where she is?” Boba Fett, in his green armour, looking at both of his partners. The Mandalorian can’t see Boba’s face under his helmet, but he senses the anxiety in his voice.

“The medical droid is with her in your ship…” Mando did not finish his sentence, Boba already walking towards Slave 1.

“Boba wait”, Fennec calls him, “she’s seriously injured. We are lucky to have found her under the debris. The explosion was brutal. Even if she wasn’t on the ship when they decide to destroy it she was close. The impact projects her on rocks.”

“Why you tell me all this? I want to see her”

“Because you have to know she might not survive this. I know you care for her.”

“Get out of my way” Fennec nod and moved to the left. Boba walks to his ship. At the entrance, on the floor, they were blood. With a heavy heart, he goes to find you and the droid. You will survive this. You have to because he needs you. He loves you. 

PART 1

Boba and Fennec recruit you after they take possession of Jabba’s palace. You were not a slave, but you had some skills that Fortuna uses. Boba sees it right away when you try to fight him. You’re one of the rare ones who make him fall on the floor in a fight. You always told him he survived that fight because Fennec came to help him. They said you could leave the palace. Giving you back your freedom, but you were angry cause they technically make you out of work. Fennec told Boba that she could use some help et Boba agree. Since you’re always around the Palace and those two. 

From time to time, Boba sends Fennec to make a contract alone. You help him with the ship or for ‘home business” on Tatooine. It has been a couple of months now and you both get along very well. Even if you talk little, Boba likes to keep it quiet, you sense that you both appreciate the other. 

The day before the explosion, you were working on the outside of the Slave. until you lost feet and fell. Boba, catch you in his arm like he was ready for it. You turn to look at him. You did not even know he was there. A bit shaky, as the fell was high enough to hurt you real bad, you face him. Still in his arm, as he doesn’t want to let go, you both stare at each other. For a moment, time stopped. Boba has never been so close to you. You could smell him, feel his warmth. “You ok,” he said more softly than usual.   
“Yes, I mean, thanks Boba”. You observe him a little more. When your eyes look at his scar, he notices and puts you back on the floor. He turns around “Be careful now. Don’t go back up there, I’ll send a droid to fix that.”  
“Boba?” You walk behind him, grabbing his right arm. He stops walking, waiting for you to continue. “You are one of the nicer men I’ve to know. I mean, I feel lucky to have you around.” Boba slowly turns around. You let go of the arm but make a small step toward him. The needs to feel him close to you grow. He stops turning around mid-way when he realizes how much close you were. He doesn’t face you either. Keeping his gaze on the floor. For the first time, you sense that he was a little out of his comfort zone.   
“You do nice work y/n. I appreciate our collaboration. I appreciate you.” Not sure why he decided to shared that feeling with you, that’s not how he usually is. But he does like you. He kept you around now cause he wants to be sure you’re alright. Boba looks at you now. There’s a small distance between your two faces. With a soft smile on your lips, you almost hold your breath. 

“BOBA!!” Someone call from far. You both jump out of the moment. “Boba, someone is looking for you. He’s waiting inside”   
“I see you at the meal. If you wanted to. Till then, don’t hurt yourself.”  
“I’ll wait for you to be around. So you could be my hero once again” You wink at him. Boba nods and smirks before turning and walking to the palace.

Inside the Palace, Din the Mandalorian waits. 

Boba, look at him from the stair. Since the child went away, Mando takes contract again. More to change his mind. He knows that Din is still in pain. Boba remembers when he lost his father. That’s why he doesn’t want to get attached to anybody. Keeping his distance from any relation, working most of the time alone, trying to make his way in the galaxy. He knows Din suffers from losing the child. At this moment you pop in his head. The feel he had when he catches you in his arms. What if he loses you? Boba shakes that thought and walks through the Mandalorian.

Din was happy to see him. On the opposite of Boba, he gets attached to the people he meets. He appreciates the fact that Boba has now a QG. Like Cara and Greef. Easy to find and it’s a great asset for Din different missions. Friends too.

“Din, How could I help you”   
“A group of stormtrooper stole a ship with valuable weapons of the rebellions team. We need to retrieve them and I would need all the help I could. They will be valuable compassion.”  
“You could count on me”  
“I know where the ship will be tomorrow.”  
“We’ll be ready. Fennec returns tonight and y/n is the better snipper I know, and she knows how to fight. You could stay here tonight if you need it. You will have food too.” The Mandalorian nods to Boba.

Getting out of your shower, you put comfortable close. Brushing your hair, you felt hungry. It was quite a day. You smile when you think of how Boba catch you earlier today. What a chance he was there. You feel overwhelmed thinking of how lucky you are to have him around. What was that feeling you felt when you were in his arms? You knew you like the man, but never realize you could in reality like him a little more of you thought of. You know how fragile he was under his thought look. He senses that you know that and sometimes it makes him a little deranged”. You want to ask him what happens. His story seems to be still hurtful. He never talks about himself. The knock at the door gets you out of your thoughts. You get up to open it, it’s Boba. He’s looking at you and you detect a little something in his eye. In his hands a plate with food.  
“You’re hungry?” He asks.   
“Sure. You come in? We never have a meal together.”  
Boba nod and get in. You look different. Relax. It’s your outfit. Your loose hair. Boba never sees you another way than your day’s outfit; hair braid on your head and guns in your hips. Boba finds you beautiful. That makes him feel uncomfortable. He realizes he’s attached to you. Something he avoids with anyone for so long. Not less to say, how could you ever be interested in a man like him. Boba has been thinking about it when he was getting the food. When you are not around, he notices it. He misses you from time to time. But do you notice when he is not around?   
“Boba? What are you thinking about? You seem far away.”  
“I want you to come on a mission with me tomorrow” Putting the food and plates on the table.  
“Ok. You know you could always count on me Boba” You sit at the table and with your hand show the chair next to you as a sign he could sit.  
“So, about tomorrow, what it is exactly?” You ask him while you split and share the food.  
“Only get some weapons that stormtroopers stole. In fact, not sure if you need to come.’’  
“Oh ok.” While you talking to him, the knife in your hand was slippery and you cut yourself.  
“Dank farrik!” You jump and already blood dripping on the table from your hand. Boba, calm but quick, took a tissue that was on the table. Approach you and take your bleeding hand.  
“Let me,” he tells you. “Sit down” You sit and fixing him. He put a knee on the floor and look at your hand. The way he was concentrated on taking care of you. Gently he took water from a glass and pour a little on your hands. You startle. “Shhh,” Boba murmur. Your heart beats faster. You realize that you care for him. With the tissue, he makes a bandage. Boba lifts his head and you both stare at each other. He put his other hands over your injured one.  
“My hero” you murmured with a soft smile without leaving his eyes. You make a smile move toward him. Not sure what you gonna do. A kiss maybe. Boba stands up, gives you your hand.  
“Now eat and rest. You don’t have to come tomorrow.”  
“Wait what? I’ll be fine it’s just a minor wound. Why don’t you stay? You have to eat too.”   
“Don’t worry about me. Good night” You follow him and grab his shoulder. “Did I do something wrong? I never meant to make you uncomfortable”  
“You did not make me uncomfortable.” He turns his head to look at you. “Quite the opposite” He raises his hand and touches softly your cheek.  
“Why don’t you stay. Just to talk a little.” You ask him with soft eyes and approach him a little more, taking his head from your check-in your hand.   
“Y/N” the way he pronounces your name makes you smile. “I wish I could.  
I can’t give you want you to want.”  
“I did not realize I was asking for anything.” You move just a little more, your face close to his, but he grabs you by your shoulder.   
“I can’t y/n.” He murmurs, looking now on the floor.  
“Boba, let’s take it slow. I don’t wait for anything from you. I mean, I thought you too ... ” You looking for words. It confuses you. What’s happening. “Boba, thank you for taking care of me. I appreciate it. I like it a lot.” Still looking in your eyes Boba seems to panic a little. You wait. You wish.   
“Let’s get rest for tomorrow. That’s what it needs right now” He turns around, gets through the door and closes it. Your heart stops. What the hell just happens. You approach the door. You want to open it and run from him. You want to tell him he deserves whatever he wants. Understand that you have to respect him. You turn around and put your back on the door and exhale. On the other side, Boba has too, his back on the door. He wants to get back in the room and kiss you. It’s been too long since he let himself vulnerable to someone. Boba knows it could hurt him. He knows it could be dangerous to lose his focus on the job. Most of all, he’s afraid that he’s not enough. He pulls back from the door and walks away.

To continue…


End file.
